Smurfette/Annie
'*''lines of the film; narrating'' This story begins in a secret place hidden place hidden deep in a forest. *''narrating'' And then, there's Papa Smurf, the toughest leader of the Smurfs. He sort of run this place. But this isn't a story about him, or Clumsy, or any of them. *It's about only boy in Smurfy grove. Doc Prime. *But that's not the only thing that's different about him. He's was created by the evil wizard, Gargamel. Using dark magic... he made him from a lump of clay. *We're going to find out, and tell what happend. *My husband is going to be love at me. *Thank you my son. *(Sobbing) What am I going to do when she disappears? I'm going to lose her! Just like I lost my friend prom. *I promise. *Maybe is just too little. *I'm not sure. *All right. Do you having question for me? *I won't I promise. Early Life Smurfette is the first female smurf in the movies, she was re-created by Zeus the king of the Gods to protect the other Smurfs. 蓝妹妹 Smurfs is the true main protagonist in Smurfs: The Lost Village, as she and some of her fellow Smurfs go off into the Forbidden Forest to discover a hidden village that consists entirely of Smurfettes. Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel. At the end, Smurfette is very happy that she finally became the new leader of the Smurfs by friendly Face (Block Nick Jr). Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears a blue Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother hera, wears white soft ankle-fitted shoes and a blue frilly flower shaped dress. When she is an Adult (young girl), she would wear a long blonde wavy hair, longer eyelashes, a smaller nose, and wears a frilly different colors dress, hooded sweatshirt, dark purple jacket white collars, leggings and high heels. She also water-drop and diamond earrings on her both ears, purple/blue bubble ring on her fingers. As the Smurfs the Lost Village She wearing a necklaces, 4 bracelets on her both wrists, and her left ankle, beads, feathers, purple leaves, flower crowns and ornate head dressings. When she is sleeping she wearing pink, (purple) nightgown, slippers and her hair down. Film Smurfs: The Lost Village Smurfs is the true main protagonist in Smurfs: The Lost Village, as she and some of her fellow Smurfs go off into the Forbidden Forest to discover a hidden village that consists entirely of Smurfettes. Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself to protect her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes from Gargamel. At the end, She being taken by a team of mercenaries, and Kraang. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Despite sustaining Smurfette also realizes what her true purpose is when she bravely sacrifices herself, and attack by the pack of T. rex combined with casualties by the Sea Monstrous Whale, the mercenaries received the material and brought to Dr. Wu, who used it during the creation of Indoraptor, which combined the Indominus genome with that of a Velociraptor and Smurfette as a lump of clay. After the death of Indoraptor, Smurfette's lump of clay was hidden by gunners put her and locked her in case next another hybrid DNA. Hercules Reboot At begining Annie (or version of Smurfette) is a lead character in Hercules reboot which recounts Annie born her stepfather Narrator Smurf; notes telling the story of how Zeus came to power and prevented the mutants monstrous Titans, and the rest of the mutant spirit Overlord from ruling the world; and names Annie ("Grace"). This leads to the extinction of the dinosaurs passes safely over Earth; Hercules is born to Zeus and Hera, and infant goddess Smurf Smurfette had hold her brother to To cheer him up had a sing beautiful song. Zeus himself creates the winged-horse Pegasus as a gift just like her original form as a lump of clay. It seems to be a joyous occasion, although one god is not happy about the new arrival: all of the Gods and Goddess except Smurfette's evil Uncle Hades Lord of the Underworld. Hades tried to mockingly her give his gift, a spiked skull-shaped pacifier to Hercules by attempting to stick it into the baby's mouth; she's not let's her brother go. Smurfette watched Hercules however, managed to squeeze Hades' hand in order to get him to drop the pacifier and Smurfette giggle cover her mouth with her hand with her pointed finger to him before it almost went into his mouth. When hades's crumpled and watched to her, he has a super strength that he was born with, and ever since he kept it and knew with it, and when he got older he started to help out the villagers with heavy stuff that they could not carry, and helped them from people who will try to come in the village and do wrong stuff like steal and beat up people. Hades wants to take control of Mount Olympus and the world, and he sees that if Hercules chooses to fight when he is older, his plans will be ruined. Knowing that as a god, Hercules is immortal, Hades sends his two lackeys, Pain and Panic, to kidnap Hercules but awaked Smurfette her dressing bed, trying to rescue her brother trying to stop two lackelys; but however Pain's used knife to cut her left eye and took her eye off and crashed her into temple that cause her injured, but was ultimately defeated by the two lackely and turn him mortal by means of a magic potion. A despondent Smurfette is left her brother, and blooded to her eyed being blind. Her tears turned to sobs just as hear of her mother take her to hospital but too late, Zeus and the other gods discover the kidnapping. Because Herc is now mortal, however, they are unable to take him back to Olympus. After she is the send her to Smurf Village by her father Zeus; their inherent magic comes together to revive her, and re-animate the remains of Annie change her named Smurfette, then transforming her back into a living Smurf once more. Happy that Smurfette is now back among the living, but shocked as physical from real Smurfs that because, she unable turn her her goddess until her learning become the great hero as her uncle Alpha trion. Now united populations of Smurfs then celebrate with a massive dance party, Zeus came to visit the smurf village and first happy and silly at his meeting smurfs are ecstatic to see his full adult daughter Smurfette. That evening Papa Smurfs; the Smurfs and Smurfettes agree Smurfette that it is time for return home. Smurfette is welcomed back to the Mount Olympus of Greece. Alpha Trion send Smurfette recon to checking to her brother hercules, On her way Smurfette being watched her brother Herc then intervenes, defeating Nessus (after a couple of disastrous missteps) and rescuing Megara (who felt she didn't even need his help in the first place.) but she follow her winged horse Pegasus, the first of which is the Lernaean Hydra a colossal creatures with 20-21 meters (66.2-69.3 feet) in length at height is 12 meters (39.6 feet) from head to ground. But Hercules and Smurfette dispatches the Hydra and, during the song "Zero to Hero", is shown to dispatch every other monster Hades sends against him and his older sister Smurfette, enraging Hades more and more with each victory Hercules and Smurfette attains against the mutant beasts. As Smurfette being watched on the side after Phil has departed. Hades confronts Herc, offering with Smurfette challenge her evil uncle, who the hero will give up his strength for 24 hours (long enough for Hades to conquer Olympus). She gets to watch helplessly as Meg and heads back to Pill by Pegasus. Smurfette and Meg hurries to fetch Phil, who convinces Hercules not to give up Using his wits, he seizes a nearby torch as a weapon. He and his sister is able to defeat the Cyclops, which them does by burning its eye and sending him hurtling off a cliff. The monster's fall causes a pillar to topple towards Hercules and Megara pushes him out of the way, taking the impact of the pillar. This, in turn, Smurfette healing him that causes Hercules to regain his strength because Hades' end of the bargain is now broken. Megara, however, is gravely injured and Hercules leaves her in the care of Phil and Smurfette causes magic to emanate from her while he rushes off to thwart Hades' invasion of Olympus. But It's too late he's got Meg's soul as his 'consolation prize', and Hercules rushes back to Meg's side, with no idea of what to do. until Pegasus helps her see how she can stop her evil uncle Hades. However Hercules and his sister Smurfette travels to the Underworld to rescue Megara's spirit. Smurfette manage called the Rexy and ride it to Hades' lair. Hades is undisturbed by this, even going so far as to taunt him. Hades agrees to this - IF Hercules and Smurfette can get her out. To do so he must dive into the River Styx, which swiftly ages mortals upon contact, killing them if they spend too long in there. And Smurfette is not return to her original form as a lump of clay, while he does not die, as his selfless act fulfills the requirement for being a true hero and, thus, Hercules and his sister Smurfette regains their godhood before rendering him and his sister immortal moments before the Fates could cut their Thread of Life, while Rexy crashing and eats Fates. leaving them stunned that Hercules and Smurfette had a immortals again. He and his sister Smurfette then defeats Hades by punching them into the River Styx and returns Megara's soul to her body. Hercules and his Sister Smurfette, then invited by Zeus to live in Olympus, which was indeed originally both wish, but he decides rather live both life on earth as a mortal with Megara. Although he and his sister will eventually die, them he believes that even an immortal life without Megara would be empty. Zeus and Hera respect this wish them Smurfette feeling heartbroken again (Annie was playing her brother each other) after her brother Hercules returns to the city of Thebes. As Zeus made idea to cheer her brother up. As Zeus by himself to created a petting Ice bird. Category:Females Category:Heroes